


One Day

by clarkjoekent



Series: Kakayama Week 2020 [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, Kakashi never stopped being a little shit, M/M, Non-binary Sai, Tenzo is so happy, all fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24332083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarkjoekent/pseuds/clarkjoekent
Summary: It's Fathers day and Kakashi and Tenzo's kids want them to wake up and celebrate. A peek into a day in the life of Tenzo's family.Kakayama Week Day 6Prompt - Family
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Yamato | Tenzou
Series: Kakayama Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741729
Comments: 3
Kudos: 70





	One Day

"Hey wake up!" Tenzo felt a giant weight on his chest and he grumbled. "DAD!" the weight shifted and shouted at him again.

"What?" Tenzo cracked an eye open to see all of his kids in his bed. Kakashi was busy sleeping, or rather ignoring the children and pretending to sleep. Sai was the one yelling at him.

"Wake up!"

"I got that the first time but why?" Tenzo opened both eyes and saw a tray in Sakura's hands.

"It's Father’s day! We made you both breakfast but Kakashi is being a brat." Sakura moved closer with the try, placing it in front of Sai. It was last night's leftovers because of course the kids couldn't actually cook but it was the thought that counted.

"Kakashi wake up." Tenzo flicked the back of Kakashi's head. That earned him a glare but Kakashi begrudgingly sat up.

"Alright who called me a brat?" Kakashi pulled Sakura closer to him and hugged the giggling child. They ate the slightly warm leftovers while the kids told them about today's plans. They wanted to go to the park and play, Sasuke wanted to go and see the birds by the Nara pond, Naruto and Sai spent a whole half hour arguing about getting ramen for lunch. None of these things sounded like activities Tenzo and Kakashi wanted to do but they got dressed and went anyway.

The park was muddy from the torrential downpour from yesterday and it didn't stop any of the kids from jumping in every puddle. Tenzo made a few attempts at getting the kids away from the offending mud but it was useless. Sasuke saw an opening and pushed Naruto face first into a deep puddle, eliciting a mud fueled fight. By the end of it everyone was covered in dirt with only the kids laughing.

"Mandatory spray off for all the muddy pups." Kakashi placed the kids in their backyard and hosed them down.

"IT'S COLD!" Naruto screeched from his hiding spot behind Sakura.

"It's not that cold, stop being a baby." Sasuke countered while also hiding behind Sakura.

"All of you are being a bunch of babies, Sakura gets the shower first." Tenzo laughed from the side lines.

"Hey how come you guys don't get hosed off?" Sai pointed at the men. They were still covered in mud, it was caked on and drying from the sun, but Sai was right.

Kakashi looked at the hose in his hand and then back at Tenzo with a dangerous gleam in his eye.

"Don't you dare." Tenzo barely got to move an inch before Kakashi was already spraying him down with the cold water. Kakashi was relentless. The wood user was finally able to snatch the hose from his hand thanks to the kids grabbing onto Kakashi's legs.

"Now Tenzo, my love, I was only trying to rinse you off." Kakashi peeled the kids off his legs and tried to backtrack but it was too late. Tenzo opened fire and all the kids did was scream and laugh.

"Bastard." Kakashi pushed Tenzo into their bedroom while Sakura was washing up. Sai and the boys were outside drying in the sun.

"Easy now, I was only rinsing you off." Tenzo laughed as Kakashi tried to strangle him. They showered quickly and got the rest of the kids into the tub. Soon they were all dressed again and ready to go eat lunch.

They had to go to Ichiraku's or else Naruto would scream. Tenzo and Kakashi used the time to hold hands and watch their kids wolf down 3 servings each of ramen.

"I hope you all have money for this." Tenzo frowned at the kids.

"Naruto has money!" Sakura shouted, Naruto just nodded.

"It was a joke but now I'm curious as to how you got money." Tenzo knew the answer was going to be ridiculous but he asked it anyway.

"I ate a bug and got paid." The blonde let loose his bright smile, proud he was able to earn something.

"I saw it. It was a beetle, I think one of Shino's." Sai took out their sketchbook and showed Kakashi a drawing of the poor bug. "Has to be Shino's right?"  
“Maybe. We can ask him?” Kakashi shrugged. 

“Okay.” Sai smiled and held their pinky up. Kakashi completed the promise and ruffed his child’s hair.

"He'd eat anything if you say it tastes like ramen." Sasuke muttered clearly disgusted about the whole bet.

Kakashi couldn't hold in his laughter, the look on Tenzo's face was priceless.

Next stop was the pond. It was on Nara Clan land so Shikamaru came out to give the kids some proper duck food. He stuck around for a little until Yoshino called for him to help his dad with something.

Sai got too close to a duck and ended up being chased. They tried climbing up a tree but they were too small and scared. Kakashi got between the angry duck and the child, picking up a flustered Sai, holding them until they stopped shaking.

"I don't like ducks." Sai whispered, hoping the other kids wouldn't hear them.

"I don't either kid." They sat far enough away that the ducks weren't paying them any mind. A few other birds and deer came out of the woods to spy on the kids and steal some food.

The sun was setting and tummies were rumbling. Tenzo corralled the kids to the barbecue restaurant, Sai still in Kakashi's arms. Kakashi sat them all down and they ordered enough food to feed a small army.

"Naruto make sure you eat some vegetables." Tenzo pushed a bowl of greens close to Naruto who turned his head and pouted. "Come on Naruto, Sasuke has eaten a whole bowl already."

Tenzo activated Naruto's rival response and he ate two bowls of vegetables. Tenzo raised an eyebrow to Kakashi who softly clapped for his husband’s major victory. 

Sakura slipped Kakashi and Tenzo her Father's day card halfway through dinner, prompting the rest of the kids to do the same. All of them cute and homemade, making Tenzo tear up. 

Sometimes the kids would just give them cards for random things, they had so many they had a whole wall in their room dedicated to all of them. It's the first thing both men see when they wake up and it brings a smile on their faces no matter how bad of a night they had.

Dinner ended when Sasuke fell asleep at the table. They walked home, Sasuke asleep in Tenzo's arms and Sakura in Kakashi's. All four kids were soon tucked in and kissed goodnight before the two tired dad's made it to their own bedroom.

Tenzo took a moment to pin the cards on their wall, while Kakashi got dressed. He remembered a time where he was in ROOT and Kakashi had to pull him out, away from his dark thoughts. Never in a million years would he have thought he would have a home, kids, and a husband. A family seemed so far out of the realm of possibility for him that when it happened, it blindsided him.

"Hey you're thinking too loud." Kakashi snuck up behind him and wrapped his arms around his chest.

"Sorry. Just thinking about the past." Tenzo smiled and traced the scars and veins on Kakashi's forearms.

"Bad things?" The concern in Kakashi's voice made Tenzo wince. He didn’t like to worry Kakashi, the man had a lot on his plate. 

"No nothing bad. All good. I promise." Tenzo moved to face Kakashi and smiled. "I like to look at my past and see how things have changed." He kissed Kakashi softly and held him close, not willing to let him go for a second longer.

"I love you Tenzo." Kakashi mumbled into Tenzo's chest.

"I love you too Kakashi."

They didn't hear the shuffling of little feet make their way to their bedroom door during their conversation so when Naruto spoke, both men jumped.

"Gross, get a room."

"Naruto we are in our room. You didn't knock." Tenzo rolled his eyes, elbowing Kakashi in the stomach for snickering.

"Not my fault you left the door open." The blonde got up onto their bed and got under the covers. The rest of the kids followed behind.

"No, what are doing, you guys have your own beds." Kakashi tried to grab a wiggling Sasuke.

"We wanna sleep here tonight. It's raining again." Sakura pouted.

"Fine but you all get the foot of the bed." Kakashi glanced at Tenzo.

"We aren't dogs Kakashi. I know that it's hard for you to tell the difference." Sai smiled. Tenzo snorted. The pile of Ninken in the room made whining noises. Kakashi swore he heard Pakkun laugh.

"That's it, you pups are going to get it." Kakashi growled, a smile stretched across his face. The kids and dog ran screaming, barking, and giggling.

Tenzo wiped the tears from his eyes and sat on the end of their bed. The kids’s shrieking laughter and Bull's loud bark can be heard down the block.

He wouldn't change this for the world.


End file.
